My Last Change
by k8t
Summary: Tifa is sent to go and 'distract' shinra by applying for a job there. but Then something weird happens to the rest of avalanche and the only one who can help her wants to kill her. And then she finds out that to save her freinds and her enemies she must,
1. a minor change

Hey! This is my first fic, please R&R ( Standard disclaimer applies Cloud decides that it is time to get at Shinra. Tifa is sent for 1 month as a student trying to get a job as a Turk, but what will happen when Rufus decides That she is worthy of becoming a Turk?  
  
"Tifa, Come on!" yelled Cid. Janeta sighed as she came down, recently sector 7 had been rebuilt, and her bar came up with it. "K, what are we going to do?" she asked as soon as she sat down. Cloud waited a moment before answering "we are going to blow up reactor No.1, but we need Shinra to be, well, distracted while we do it." "What do you mean, distracted?" "We need you to go to Shinra HQ and keep them busy" A frown spread over her face "how?" "We know that every 1 to 5 years they recruit a new member, we also know that this month they plan to have a type of test, kind of like tryouts," "And you want me to go and pretend to try to get a job with the Turks?' "Yep, we got everything you need, in here," Cloud pointed to a suitcase, "You leave tomorrow." "Tomorrow!" exclaimed Tifa, "Isn't that a bit early?" "Come on Tifa, suck it up!" Yelled Cid as she left. Tifa spent all night getting ready. Her name for the next month was going to be Janeta Carter, She was going to be a scientist who also taught marshal arts. Janeta decided that she might as well do this right, so when she went to have Breakfast, Cid swore loudly, Barret's arm-gun went off, Aeris dropped the plate she was holding, cloud and Red XIII just stared and Yuffie almost fainted. "what," Tifa asked. Tifa's hair was down to her waist and a dark-blonde color, there were no hair bands, or hairclips in it. She was in dark blue Jeans and a black Tank Top, her face, usually without make-up, now had silver-gray eye shadow and dark black eyeliner. "What the @%$#^&%*%$#$* did you do to yourself!" Cid exclaimed "well," She answered, "I decided that I might as well do this properly, besides, Shinra will never recognize me!" and with that argument left unsettled, She left, going to the most interesting month of her life.  
  
K, I know this was short, but remember, this is my first fic. Please R&R ( 


	2. aeris's opinion

Hey! This is chapter 2 sorry it took so long, I got TONS of homework and didn't get any time to write  
  
Standard disclaimer applies *********************************  
  
As Tifa walked down the street she wondered how she was going to keep Shinra 'distracted'. Cloud gave her no details, and she didn't even know what job she was applying for! Lately, cloud wasn't telling her anything, so most of her info came from nanaki or Yuffie. She kicked a can as she went to Shinra HQ. It's because of Aeris, she thought miserably, she had overheard Aeris talking about her.  
  
"Cloud, Tifa cant go on this mission with us!" Aeris had practically yelled  
  
"Why not?" Cloud had asked  
  
"Because Tifa is just so, so, out of control!"  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Yes! In my opinion, Tifa is a self-centered, out if control, stupid slutt!"  
  
By the end of the night Cloud was convinced that Tifa was a loser. As Tifa walked up to Shinra building, she heard her phone ring, it was avalanche.  
  
"Hello, is Tifa there?"  
  
"Hi yuffie, how are ya?"  
  
"Fine, k, listen, you will be applying for a job with the Turks."  
  
"What!!!! No!"  
  
"Yep, I got to go, cya!"  
  
Tifa groaned. Yuffie hanged up before Tifa could say bye. Tifa walked up to the front desk and then left for floor 38. When she was in the elevator she resolved to cause as much trouble as she could. She leaned against the elevator, and broke the glass.  
  
"Hello, Janeta?"  
  
Tifa turned around after she remembered her false name, and was surprised to see that it was Elena.  
  
"hi"  
  
After they both introduced themselves, Janeta started asking questions about what she had to do for the next month.  
  
"Well, for the first week its all books, then we separate you into 3 groups, 1st class 2nd class and 3rd class. Then we take first class through a series of tests."  
  
Elena was surprisingly easy to talk to, considering the last thing Tifa asked her was if she was really as stupid as she looked. Then they both turned around as Presedent rufus stepped onto the stage and called for order. Janeta took one look at him and gasped ******************************************************************* there ya go. Sorry it took so long.  
  
In the next chapter I plan to show what the rest of avalanche is up to.  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. Aeris's plot

My Last Change chapter 3 Here's chapter 3. This is what Aeris aid to avalanche as Tifa entered the shinra Building Oh ya, there was a mix up in the last chapter, at the end I wrote Tifa's name as Janeta, sorry.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Please R&R  
  
**************************************  
  
"Does Tifa know that she is being followed?" Yuffie asked as she looked into the screen, which showed Tifa walking into the building.  
  
"Yes, of course," lied Aeris, "but you know how stupid she is, she probably forgot!"  
  
'No, I know that you didn't tell her, and she is not stupid.' But Yuffie stayed quiet.  
  
Yuiffie stared out the window, in the room to her left the boys were practicing with their weapons. Marylynne was having a nap in Tifa's bedroom. And she was stuck with Aeris, spying on Tifa. She heard a loud gunshot and a stream of swear words.  
  
'great' she thought 'Vincent kicked Cid's butt again.  
  
The day before Tifa left, RedVII beat cid, during the night Cid tried to strangle him, since then they all preferred to let Cid win, but sometimes one of them forgot. Cid stormed into the room, swearing. Yuffie just ignored him and watched President Rufus make his 'welcome speech'  
  
"During the next 3 weeks you will go through a series of tests. During the first week I suggest you spend all your time studying. You will be tested on your knowledge in mako science, physics, mathematics, your physical skills, witch includes fighting. But you will also do a series of personality tests, Before you enter this program You must all line up in one of the 4 rooms and sighn a contract so you wont betray us."  
  
As The class left, Yuffie replayed it and saw that The presedent's eyes were on Tifa the whole time. She wondered if he suspected, but stayed quiet. Without any real reason, Yuffie walked into Tifa's room, Marylynne was still sleeping, and on one of the walls was a map of the world, with a red pin symbolizing Sepiroth and a blue pin symbolizing Avalanche.  
  
"Yuffie!" She heared Aeris's voice calling her from the kitchen.  
  
Quickly, Yuffie ran downstairs, Most of avalanche was sitting there, except for Red. Aeris was the only one standing. Yuffie heard Aeris's voice, relaxed, calm and commanding. Aeris was holding a blue sphere on a string. Yuffie felt herself fallin into a trance as Aeris said, in er calm, commanding voice,  
  
"watch the sphere go back, and forth, back, and forth, back, and forth......" ********************************************* sorry its so short, and sorry I haven't uptaded in a while, I was sick.  
  
Please R&R  
  
What will happen next? What is Aeris doing? Does Rufus Suspect "Janeta"? 


	4. papers

Standared disclaimer applies  
  
Wow. 2 chapters in one week. I really hope to get another one up soon.  
  
Hope ya like it  
  
************************** Something had changed in him, Tifa saw it when he entered the room. He seemed, more relaxed than usual.  
  
'But is that a good thing for avalanche?' Tifa thought.  
  
Tifa walked thought one of the 4 doors and got in line.  
  
"hi! My names Vanessa, but please just call me Van."  
  
Tifa turned around; the person who talked to her was a tall woman with blue eyes and brown hair with highlights.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ti-I mean Janeta.  
  
"I am soooooo nervous, my fathers in the hospital, and I need to make the money, do you think it matters how you dress, is this top too loud, white's a calm color, right? Maybe my shoes need a smaller heel?"  
  
Despite herself, Tifa laughed.  
  
"No the tops fine, and so are your shoes, and I'm sorry about your dad. But tell me, what did you do before you decided to take this course?"  
  
"Oh, I taught a grade 1 class in sector 7. But first Avalanche had to blow up the reactor, almost killing my father, and then the plate fell, my father says the plate thing is not avalanches fault, but I'm not sure, anyway, what did you do?  
  
Tifa was spared answering when Elena called her up to a smaller room to sign some papers.  
  
Elena smirked, "so, you got a thing for the boss? And don't say no, I saw how you looked at him."  
  
Tifa felt herself blush and retorted "well don't think Just because you are a Turk you can hide your feelings. I saw the way you looked at what's-his- name, Rude, you looked like you were in a trance."  
  
It was Elena's turn to blush. "I was not looking at him, I was merely... "  
  
"Merely what, thinking of him? And by the way I'm done"  
  
Quickly Tifa walked out of the room, answered some of Van's Questions, and walked to her apartment. All of avalanche decided that she should live somewhere else for her mission, so she headed towards sector 4. As se walked out of the building, her cell rang, the only people who knew her number was avalanche, and now Sinra.  
  
"Hello, Janeta here."  
  
"Tifa, its Marilynn, something s-scary is happening, something I-is wrong with Avalanche, I am on my way to your apartment, p-please meet me there."  
  
Marilynn Hung up, and Tifa broke into a run. In half an hour, she saw Marilynn leaning on her door. Marilynn hugged Tifa, and then they both went inside.  
  
"Want some tea Marilynn?" Tifa asked, and Marilynn shaked her head. "Now, what happened?"  
  
"I was h-having a nap and th-then went to get a drink from downstairs. In a room I saw most of avalanche-"  
  
"Most of avalanche?" Tifa asked before she could stop herself.  
  
"Yes. Aeris was not there. Anyway, They were all sitting in a circle, staring forward. I tried to get their attention but they seemed like they were in a trance. I tried almost everything but nothing worked. I heard a voice, I think it was Aeris's. Th-the voice said, "Come here so I can tell you what you will do" and then the person snapped, then all of them stood up and walked into Aeris's bedroom."  
  
"Marilynn," Tifa said in a quiet voice, you have to or back or they will notice that you are missing"  
  
Marilynn nodded, and then left after 10 minutes.  
  
Later that night Tifa was standing on her balcony looking at the stars. What was wrong with avalanche?  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Aeris."  
  
********************  
  
K, still kinda short, but I'm proud of my work.  
  
Please R&R 


	5. Class

Sorry I haven't updated peoplze,  
  
Standard disclaimer applies  
  
Remember, reviews help me write!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'There was something about her' thought Rufus. When he came to make his 'welcoming speech' he saw her talking to Elena. Something about her looked familure but he couldn't figure out what. He layed down on his couch and stared at the ceiling. And once again he heard the voice.  
  
Tibi mustum ablegare absque præter dicere clauderecor tibi amare Tibi mustum ablegare absque præter dicere clauderecor tibi amare Tibi mustum ablegare absque præter dicere clauderecor tibi amare  
  
He wondered what it meant. The same strange message kept playing over and over again in his head. He heard a knock on the door. Elena came in.  
  
"Mr. president, classes are starting."  
  
Rufus followed her, still thinking about that voice. It used to come to him once a year or so, but now it came to him all the time, and it was driving him crazy. He when he entered the classroom, the first thing that caught his eye was the girl from the other day. She was in a short jeans skirt and a stunning white top.  
  
"Hello, you all know me, of course, I am the president of Shinra. For the next week you will turn up at this classroom at exactly 8 o'clock. Lateness will not be tolerated."  
  
He saw the girl from the other day whisper something to the person beside her.  
  
"Is something funny miss...?"  
  
"Carter, sir. My name is Janeta Carter.  
  
"And sir, my name is Vannessa Lockheart."  
  
Rufus was startled,  
  
"Place of birth Lockheart?"  
  
"Neiblhiem sir."  
  
Rufus turned around to start the lesson, while wondering if Vanessa was related to Tifa in any way. If she was, he would have to...  
  
**********************  
  
'Janeta' sat in her desk, taking notes off the board,  
  
'The Turks, are much like soldiers discipline is one of there main features, they must be strong, fearless, and must be ready to give their lives for their mission,'  
  
How odd. This is exactly what Avalanche has become, another Shinra. Ready to give up her life. All her life she had to be ready to give up her life for avalanche. At the end of the class Tifa and Van both walked to the apartment building, somehow, Van and about 10 others from her class were in the same building, Tifa took a quick shower and then set out for sector 7. She got there in 5 min. by the train and quietly crept up to her bar. She heard Aeris's voice, looked and saw Marilynn Aeris was giving Marilynn a series of commands. Tifa took one look at Marilynn and her heart dropped. So this was Aeris's game. Aeris had avalanche hypnotized.  
  
*******************************************  
  
sorry, still short but I'm proud of my work. Sorry if I ave any mistakes, my doesn't work properly.  
  
Please r&r 


End file.
